Unleash The Godzilla Killa
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is the first fic of one of my OCs from Deviantart, Madison Steel, The Godzilla Killa, I was bored so I decided to write a 3 on 1 handicap match of the monstrous Madison McKenzie. Not much but I hope you guys review and enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fic with my new OC, The Godzilla Killa, Madison Steel, the 24 year old blonde American who lives in Japan and is a complete monster who is totally out of control but still extremely talented when in the ring. She's 195lbs and a bit on the bigger side but that just means it harder to take the Californian blondie down. ;) Her reference is the awesome Hailey Hatred so just Google Image her if you want to see what Madison looks like.**

 **Madison will be what I use when I don't have inspiration for No Fear or Homeless Hell-Raiser so a lot of her fics will be one-shots of her just beating people up and being a dickhead monster heel. xP**

 **Her first fic features Madison taking on 3 joshi (Japanese term for female wrestling) rookies in a 3 on 1 handicap match and it has a little interview with her in character after her match. It isn't much and I will get back to Homeless Hell-Raiser and No Fear but this is just something different. Hope you guys like this and I don't know about you guys but it seems like Madison could be the perfect fic for Lucha Underground. ;)**

With a smirk on her face, Madison McKenzie made her way through the fans in the hall in Osaka, Japan; the 24 year old blonde foreigner was making a big name for herself as a monster heel in the same way that Aja Kong and Amazing Kong had before her. Madison had her medium length blonde hair just hitting her shoulders, she wore a black sleeveless shirt with the phrase 'Godzilla Killa' on the front in green lettering and the design featured an anime drawing of Madison hitting a German Suplex on Godzilla. The 195 pound young woman was also wearing some black shorts to cover her ample rear end before finishing off her look with some black kickpads.

Madison smirked as she strutted down to the ring with a bottle of beer in one hand and her middle finger raised at the Japanese fans as Madison stopped and looked at one particularly mouthy fan as Madison just nodded, took a big swig of beer before spitting its contents right into the face of the fan before giving the fan the double middle finger and calling out "Fuck You!" before placing her bottle of beer on the ring steps before scoffing at the 3 rookies that had been lined up to try and take her down.

All the three girls were just fresh out of the dojos and the tallest was around 5ft4, so Madison towered over all of the inexperienced girls and the near 200 pound 'Godzilla Killa' was certainly wider and solidly built than the scrawny girls. Madison did view it as a handicap match however. Only for the girls she was facing as opposed to Madison herself.

As soon as Madison slid into the ring, the girls tried to jump the blonde American with their numbers only for Madison to use her pure brute force to push all the girls back with a scream as she called out "Come on motherfuckers!" as one of rookies dropkicked Madison in the chest only for Madison to laugh and not even budge an inch as the 24 year old blonde out-stretched her arms challengingly as she got hit with a dropkick from the second girl that only sent the heavier 'Godzilla Killa' staggering back.

Madison then got hit with a dropkick from all 3 of the rookies at once that sent the larger blonde staggering back against the turnbuckle as she tried to collect herself as the three rookies tried to plan against Madison; when one of the rookies ran forward, Madison caught the scrawny rookie, who went to crossbody her in the corner as Madison stuck her tongue out and flipped the two remaining rookies the bird before she threw the rookie into the turnbuckle with a fallaway slam before arrogantly kipping up to her feet and ploughing through the other two girls with a savage double clothesline that turned both girls inside out.

"Suck It!" Madison laughed to the booing fans and started to crotch-chop the booing fans and the downed and battered rookies as Madison noticed that the rookie who she hit the fallaway slam on was in the turnbuckle and sitting as she tried to get herself back in the match only for Madison to charge forward and bolt forward as she used her near 200lbs body to her advantage as she leaped up and came crashing down with full force with a seated senton into the turnbuckle as Madison rolled backwards and brushed her shoulders.

However Madison suddenly felt one of the rookies grab her in a waist-lock position as the tiny rookie tried to german suplex Madison; the fact that Madison had about 80+lbs on the girl. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Madison laughed with a cocked eyebrow as she used her huge rear to smash into the girls waist as she broke the girls grip before Madison big booted the girl away before she bolted forward and used her big booty to her advantage as she smashed her big rear into the girls face with a impactful running hip attack as Madison arrogantly laughed and smiled to the booing fans before she turned on her heel, bent over and slapped her big rear as she gave the infuriated fans a view of her rump as Madison vulgarly called out "You can all kiss my fat ass!"

However, while Madison was taunting, she suddenly felt the tallest rookie get back into the fray as the small rookie started to slap the heavier and larger Madison's chest and face with a series of slaps before hitting the Godzilla Killa with some kicks to her big thighs. However Madison just staggered slightly but still didn't leave her feet as Madison extended her arms challengingly and roared right in the rookies face.

The girl responded with a enziguri to the side of Madison's head that sent the young woman staggering back and off the ropes only for Madison to just demolish the rookie with a shoulder tackle. But before Madison could put the girl away, she felt another rookie jump onto her back to try and choke her out with a sleeper hold only for Madison to show her athleticism for a big girl as she rolled forward and crushed the girl with her 195 body.

Madison pulled herself up to her feet as she saw that another rookie was on the apron, the girl springboarded into the ring but was cut off as Madison destroyed her with her savage lariat finisher that knocked her out of mid-air as Madison roared powerfully to boos from the Japanese fans. Madison then span around and got hit with a spin kick to her head that seemed to daze Madison as the rookie went to run off the ropes, Madison caught her from behind and got her in the position for her Backdrop Driver finisher.

" **Die Motherfucker!"** Madison once again flipped the fans off before throwing the small rookie over and spiked her right on the top of her head with a sick looking Backdrop Driver that folded the girl up like an accordion as Madison sat up and ran a hand through her medium length hair and started to laugh as she grabbed a hold of the rookie that she flattened with a shoulder tackle and lifted her up for her third finisher. The sitout powerbomb as Madison sat down and nearly drove the poor rookie through the mat as she narrowed her eyes at the three decimated rookies before the 'Godzilla Killa' piled all the knocked out bodies on top of each-other, knelt onto the top of bodies that she ran through and flipped the booing fans off as the referee counted 1-2-3.

 _Minutes after the match, backstage_

Madison lazily kicked her feet up backstage as she took a series of big swigs from her bottle of beer as one of the reporters asked the young foreigner in decent English "Madison; how to you feel about your win against three rookies tonight?"

"Awesome; what kind of a fucking question is that? Fucking asshole! I feel great, I am the Godzilla Killa; those three girls are going to be great in the future and there is no denying that. But this isn't the future, this is now and Madison McKenzie is the future of women's wrestling" Madison suddenly stopped and retracted her statement with a scoff.

"Actually; fuck that, I **AM** Joshi wrestling, an American is the greatest wrestler in your proud country, and I bet that really pisses you bitches off doesn't it?" Madison asked with a mocking laugh as she crotch-chopped the photographers as they snapped pictures of her and took videos of her statements.

"There is no competition here for me…Japan can't handle me, I am a monster that is real, unlike Godzilla…I can't be stopped by anyone and I dare you to prove me otherwise. The Godzilla Killa rules Japan! End of motherfuckin' story!" Madison stated as she swigged her beer and spat the contents at the press and photographers before shoving the people out of her way as she planned to carry on her rampage with whoever was stupid enough to get into the ring with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is the second part of Madison Steel rampage as she takes on a Japanese wrestler called Yuhi. Who is more experienced than the three rookie's Madison made mince-meat out of last part but she's still quite inexperienced. Then again, the 24 year old 'Godzilla Killa' is still a young gal too.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this and I only own Madison.**

The opening riffs of 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven hit the PA System of the Stardom show in Tokyo as 'The Godzilla Killa' Madison Steel made her way down to the ring as she narrowed her eyes at the booing crowd; Madison was wearing a black bodysuit with her Godzilla Killa logo on the front with black kickpads. The psychopathic young woman suddenly angry lashed out at the camera man as she screamed out "Get the fuck out of my face! I'll fucking kill you, you fucking cunt!"

Madison stuck her tongue out and flipped off the booing fans before lashing out at fans in the first few rows; Madison then slid into the ring and instantly got jumped by Yuhi before the match started; which made sense considering that Yuhi had seen Madison demolish three rookies and she knew that she needed to take any advantage she could to get a win over Madison.

As Yuhi clobbered Madison with a series of palm strikes to the heavier young woman's chest before hitting a series of knee strikes to Madison's head, only for the near 200lbs 'Godzilla Killa' to still remain on her feet as Madison just screamed right at Yuhi. **"HIT ME HARDER YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"** before Madison snatched Yuhi and caught Yuhi in a belly-to-belly suplex position before the blonde Californian monster heel launched the smaller Yuhi over the top rope and to the outside.

Madison laughed and slid out of the ring and grabbed Yuhi by the hair before screaming at the fans in the front row "Move the fuck out of my way!" as the understandably terrified fans moved their asses out of the way of the psychopathic Madison as she laid Yuhi's body on a series of chairs before backing up, Madison then showed off some athleticism for such a large young woman as she leaped up with some impressive elevation for her size as she came crashing down back first onto Yuhi's chest with a seated senton that broke a series of chairs that Yuhi was on.

Madison smirked as she spat at the fans before flipping them the bird as she threw the dazed Yuhi in the ring before the psychopathic 'Godzilla Killa' slid into the ring and smiled for the booing fans. Madison arrogantly swaggered over to the downed Yuhi and stood in front of her with her arms out stretched as she called out "Come on; hit me!" as Madison started to slap Yuhi in the face to boos from the Japanese fans as Yuhi pulled herself to her feet using Madison, who just slapped her right back down again.

Madison laughed and once again started the trash-talk "Come on bitch! Hit me!" As Madison gave Yuhi a free shot, who took it when she pulled herself to a vertical base and suddenly leaped up and roundhouse kicked the 24 year old Madison right in the head that caused Madison to stagger back. The fans started to rally behind Yuhi as Yuhi started to lay into Madison with a series of kicks to her big, thick legs and 195lbs frame as Madison angrily swung her thick legs at Yuhi with a roundhouse kick only for Yuhi to duck and dropkick the heavier Madison in the back that caused the monster heel to stagger forward.

Madison suddenly felt herself against the ropes trying to collect her thoughts, however Yuhi surprised Madison when she ran forward and hit a Tiger Feint Kick, also known as the 619 as Madison got drilled right in her ribs that had Yuhi on the apron. Yuhi then got one up on the larger brute Madison by hitting her with a springboard spinning heel kick that caused the 'Godzilla Killa' to finally crash to the mat like a fallen tree. The fans were cheering and clapping for Yuhi as the smaller Japanese native hooked the thick leg of Madison as the referee slid into position.

As the referee slid into position, he however only got a count of 2 before Madison powered her way out as Madison pulled herself up as Yuhi leaped up and hit a spinning heel kick that caused Steel to stagger back, however when Yuhi charged in, Madison showed off her agility by leap-frogging over Yuhi _then_ cartwheeling arrogantly as the powerhouse Madison then grabbed Yuhi by her hair and shoved her against the ropes as the referee tried to get Madison to let go over her only for Madison to look at the referee and call out. "Suck it!" as she crotch-chopped the referee to boos before suddenly slapping Yuhi right in the face as the arrogant 'Godzilla Killa' backed up and an smug smirk on her young face as Yuhi felt her blood boil.

Yuhi screamed out as she started to pound the large Madison with everything she had before Madison suddenly just cut off the flurry of offense with her lariat finisher that turned Yuhi inside out as Madison laughed and arrogantly placed one foot of Yuhi's chest and flipped off the booing fans.

As the referee slid into position and started to count the pin, however Madison got the shock of her life when Yuhi kicked out of her KO Lariat at a count of two and a half as the fans cheered and Madison's eyes went wide as her jaw hit the floor as she started to get in the face of the referee as she screamed right in his face. "Are you fucking stupid!? Can you not count you fucking idiot!? Fuck you! Fuck you! **FUCK YOU!"** Madison suddenly pie-faced the official onto his rear to even more boos as she yanked Yuhi up by her hair and ran off the ropes and aimed for a second lariat, however Yuhi ducked and aimed a roundhouse kick at Madison only for Steel to block it by lariating Yuhi's foot.

" **Die Bitch!"** Madison screamed out as she aimed a lariat at Yuhi, who ducked and suddenly got Madison in the position for the German Suplex as Madison's eyes went wide as she thrashed and panicked as she tried to get to the ropes to stop Yuhi from German Suplexing her; the 195 pounder suddenly pulled herself to the ropes and latched onto them; however Yuhi surprised Madison by giving the young blond a firm spank to her ample ass as her eyes went wide.

When Madison turned around to take a swing at Yuhi, Yuhi ducked and then in a feat of insane power, threw the much heavier and bigger Madison over with a German Suplex as Yuhi bridged it with the most beautiful bridge one could ever see as the fans cheered while the referee tried his best not to let Madison's bad attitude get in the way on him being a professional as he didn't fast count and continued to call it down the middle. The referee slid into position and counted only for Madison to kick out _just_ before the referee's hand hit the mat for 3.

The fans groaned as Madison pulled herself up and tried to get her bearings, she wasn't expecting Yuhi to be as much of a handful, as Yuhi hit a kneeling Madison right in her head with a stiff kick to her head that seemed to knock the arrogant American out on her feet as Yuhi tried to lift the heavyweight Madison up for a suplex, however the blonde thug of a young woman screamed and deadlifted Yuhi up and dropped her right on her head for a brainbuster as the fans winced at how Yuhi hit the mat.

Madison quickly hooked the legs of Yuhi and went to put her away as the referee slid into the cover but, once again, Yuhi kicked out at a count of 2 as Madison's eyes looked ready to bug out of her head as the chants of _'Yuhi'_ filled the Japanese hall as Madison started to throw a childish temper tantrum as she angrily slammed her hands on the mat in a rage.

" **WHY DON'T YOU DIE!?"** as Madison tugged on her medium length blonde hair and stood over Yuhi and roared powerfully as she locked her arms around Yuhi's mid-section and, with no help or assistance from Yuhi, deadlifted the slimmer Yuhi off of the mat and into a Deadlift German Suplex as Madison bridged for the pin but Yuhi got a sudden burst of energy before kicking out a 0 count.

The fans popped loudly as Yuhi ate the German Suplex and pulled herself up and screamed as she smashed Madison with a superkick that seemed to knock the Godzilla Killa out on her feet as Yuhi screamed again and ran off the ropes only for Madison to cut her off and use her big rear as a weapon with her signature running hip attack that hit Yuhi right in the face. Madison, unlike her handicap match against the rookies, wasn't trash-talking anymore; she was now just desperate to get the win against Yuhi.

Madison narrowed her eyes and flipped the fans off as she yanked Yuhi up by her hair and it was obvious that Madison was looking to end it with her brutal backdrop driver finisher that she would bust out if all else failed; As Madison roared and spat at the fans, she threw Yuhi over, but as she went to drop Yuhi on her head, Yuhi shifted her weight and landed perfectly on her feet and before Madison knew what was happening, Yuhi had rolled Madison up for a schoolboy roll-up as the referee slid into position as Madison frantically tried to kick out but by the time she did, Yuhi had already scored a _huge_ upset over 'The Godzilla Killa'.

The fans went ape-shit with cheers as Madison shot up with her eyes wide as she tried to grab at Yuhi through the ropes but before she could the nimble native had exited the ring to get away from the psychopathically unstable 'Godzilla Killa' as Yuhi smirked at the steaming mad Madison. As Yuhi slapped hands with the fans and headed to the back, Madison angrily slammed her hands on the mat and screamed angrily. The out of control Madison pulled herself up and glared at the referee as the uncontrollable 24 year old foreigner snarled and before the referee could do anything, Madison ran forward and nailed the defenceless referee with a big boot that knocked the man out cold; Madison continued her assault as she started to clobber the downed referee with punches to the middle-aged man's head as the boos rained down on her.

Madison started to laugh hysterically before she almost comically stopped and on her face was a face of total smugness, her arrogance and her cockiness was showing through as she yanked the limp official by his referee shirt and dropped him right on the top of his head with her Backdrop Driver finisher that she failed to hit on Yuhi. Madison smirked as she kicked at the limp body of the official and stuck her tongue out, flipping off the booing fans before rolling out the ring and casually heading to the back, all the while threatening the fans as medics rushed past her to check on the downed referee.

 _Backstage_

Much like when Madison beat the 3 rookies, reporters were all asking questions and flashing cameras at Yuhi, who was extremely humbled and honoured with her win against the rude and over-the-edge mentality of Madison. However as a reporter asked one particular question and Yuhi was answering, out of nowhere Madison McKenzie came out of nowhere and blind-sided Yuhi right in front of the cameras and photographers.

"You want to beat me now eh? I'm gonna fucking kill you and eat you, you fucking bitch!" Madison screamed out as she threw Yuhi right into a wall before her wild and crazy eyes settled on a camera filming the event as Madison angrily stomped towards the camera and screamed "Give me the fucking microphone!" as Madison angrily yanked a wire microphone from a reporter, she violently punted Yuhi right in the ribs before standing over her, wrapping the microphone chord around Yuhi's throat and Madison started to choke the life out of her opponent who defeated her fair and square.

"Get this on fucking camera!" Madison screamed out as she stuck her tongue out "You got a problem!? Well now I'm going to make me your problem! I'm gonna kill you Yuhi! **NOBODY BEATS THE GODZILLA KILLA! NOBODY BEATS MADISON Steel!"** as Madison laughed and stuck her tongue out as Yuhi started to go limp, Madison finally eased up on the pressure, but not before spitting on the downed and unconscious Yuhi.

"Get the fuck out of my fucking face!" Madison demanded as she angrily shoved cameramen and reporters out of her way as her violent rampage had showed that even when you beat Madison Steel in the ring, she was going to make everyone suffer and bow down to the might of 'The Godzilla Killa'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is the third part of 'Unleash The Godzilla Killa' with Madison Steel; and I decided to do something different with her; have her be a lot calmer and more chilled out but still just as arrogant and obnoxious and just as impressive in the ring. Hope you guys enjoy this piece and I really should write Madison more; but lack of inspiration and all that jazz. I only own Madison Steel. I'm also not joking when I say that Momo is 14. Google search her if you don't believe me; it's just staggering how Japan lets 14 year olds be professional wrestlers and I don't know of another country in the world lets them start off that young knowingly. Also; we should all give Madison a round of applause for wrestling a match in zubaz**

Madison Steel scoffed and lazily rested against the turnbuckles; she was wearing her signature Godzilla Killa t-shirt that was underneath her figure hugging black bodysuit. The 24 year old blonde haired near 200 pound young powerhouse from the US was also wearing a black Ribera steak-house jacket that was a famous hang-out for pro wrestlers from all promotions. On top of that; Madison had black and white stripped zubaz pants on top of all her gear as well; the young woman scoffed and seemed as if she couldn't care less about her opponent, called Momo Watanabe, who was a trainee from the Stardom dojos and was only 14 years old.

The 195 pound Madison just smirked and wasn't seeing Watanabe as a threat as she heard the bell ring as the 24 year old 'Godzilla Killa' strolled up to Watanabe and smirked as the 5ft10 young woman just towered over the 14 year old native; who still didn't look intimidated, she was given a big opportunity to upset 'The Godzilla Killa' and she wasn't going to let the size difference scare her into giving Madison an easy night. Watanabe had short black hair and, as a trainee, she didn't have the same gear as the more established stars on the roster and was just wearing white shorts, a white sports bra type top with black knee-pads and black sneakers. Madison scoffed and patted the girl on the head patronisingly before she started to slowly unzip her black Ribera jacket that had her t-shirt underneath and was still wearing her zubaz. The young blonde smirked when she heard the boos from the fans who wanted to see her wrestle.

"I'll wrestle when I'm ready, so fuck you!" Madison rudely stated as she flipped the Stardom fans off as she unzipped her Ribera jacket and disrespectfully threw it at Momo as she barked out "Don't drop my jacket bitch!" but before Madison could take off her Godzilla Killa t-shirt, Momo went on the attack, drilling Madison with a big kick to the chest that caused the near 200 pound Californian to stagger back against the ropes as Madison just shrugged and innocently held up her arms in a sarcastic 'Oh you got me' sort of way as Momo grabbed Madison and started to scream at her only for Madison to just smirk smugly when the official got Watanabe away from the taller Madison, who just reared her head back and spat right in Momo's face to boos. However, as the 24 year old monster heel laughed and stuck her tongue out at the 14 year old speedster as the inexperienced Momo charged at Madison, who was still against the ropes, Madison suddenly ducked under Momo and started to viciously pummel her with rapid fire clobbering blows to the 14 year old rookie.

"Come on then motherfucker!? You want to disrespect me?!" Madison snapped out as she felt the referee grab on her arm, Madison angrily shoved the referee across the ring and continued to pummel on Momo as the Japanese fans booed as loudly as they could. Madison yanked her Godzilla Killa t-shirt off and threw it at the downed Watanabe as the blonde haired behemoth monster heel decided to keep her stripped zumbaz pants on for the time being. Madison laughed and arrogantly strolled up to a dazed Momo as Madison stood on the back of the 14 year old rookie and pressed all of her 195 pounds onto the back of Momo as she flipped off the booing fans and the camera-men on the outside before she finally got off of Momo only to back up and run forward, smashing Momo in the side of the head with a big boot that sent the 14 year old trainee out of the ring. Laughing, Madison ran off the ropes acting as if she was going to do a dive through the ropes to the outside; but Madison instead stopped at the ropes and backflipped into the centre of the ring before smiling at the jeering fans and saying "Fuck your flips, fuckers!"

However, Momo had recovered as she pulled herself in the ring and hit a dropkick to Madison as Madison just stood there and brushed her shoulders before mockingly clapping and saying condescendingly "Awww you got so close sweetheart" but Momo suddenly smirked and slapped Madison right in the face to cheers as Madison seemed _**a lot**_ more pissed off as she held her stinging jaw and said under her breath through gritted teeth "You motherfucker!" as she lunged at Watanabe only for the smaller and more nimble 14 year old to leap up and hurricanrana the 24 year old blonde over but Madison showed agility of her own as she rotated and landed perfectly on her feet and laughed "Ha! Beat that bitches!" as she turned around and used her near 200lbs body to run over the smaller Momo with a body attack similar to one Big E as Madison laughed and outstretched her arms "Come on then, try and get me down!" as she got hit with another dropkick from Watanabe right to the chest of the 'Godzilla Killa' as Madison, once again, staggered back but didn't go down as she got down to a kneeling Momo and gave her the double middle finger and yelled out "Fuck you!" as she laughed only for Momo to surprise Madison by leaping up, hitting a hurricanrana that sent Madison over onto her back this time, but instead of going for the pin, the 14 year old rookie leaped up and drove both of her feet on Madison's chest with a double footstomp as the Stardom fans cheered while Momo rolled forward, allowing Madison to sit up and hold her chest in pain as Watanabe called out "Come on, Godzilla Killa!" in Broken English as she delivered some rapid fire stiff kicks to the back of the still zumbaz wearing Madison. As Watanabe sprinted off the ropes and went to hit Madison with a running elbow to the face, the Godzilla Killa quickly rolled out of the ring and under the bottom rope to jeers from the Stardom fans.

Madison scowled at Momo only to turn back to snap at the fans, and when she turned back around, Momo was flying through the middle rope for a suicide dive, however in a true display of power, Madison caught Momo in mid-air and screamed out angrily _**"DIE BITCH!"**_ as she launched Momo over with a Northern Lights Suplex on the hard floor of the ringside area. As Madison winced slightly and pulled herself up, she stormed over to the fans and bellowed out "Move!" as the fans understandably didn't want to enrage the out of control Madison even more as the all got away from the near 200lbs young woman as she grabbed a hold of Momo and smashed her with a headbutt before throwing her onto some chairs in a laying position as Madison backed up and got a running start before hitting a seated senton that sandwiched Momo between the chairs and Madison's bulk. Madison held her back in pain but she couldn't help but chuckle that Watanabe was in more pain while she flipped some of the people taking pictures off before throwing Momo back into the ring as she went to continue the beating. Madison casually entered the ring and started to brush her boot against the size of Momo's head while she carried on berating her and slapping her in the head while laughing as she picked up Momo by her hair and slapped at her "Come on this; take a swing!" Madison arrogantly demanded as Momo did just that as she leaped up and hit a huge knee strike that sent the larger Madison staggering and holding her nose, as the fans cheered for Momo as the underdog sprinted off the ropes, only for Madison to cut her off with a vicious big boot as Madison ran off the ropes and smashed Momo with her ample posterior with Madison hitting her signature running hip attack to Watanabe.

Madison screamed angrily as she grabbed a hold of Watanabe and went for a belly to belly suplex only for Momo to rotate so that she landed on her feet, as Madison turned around, she got smashed in the face with a vicious spinning heel kick that actually sent the Godzilla Killa onto one knee as Momo fed off the crowds energy as she drilled Madison with kick after kick to the chest and head before Momo backed up and nailed Madison with a shining wizard to loud cheers as the fans hoped that the 14 year old rookie would shut the arrogant 'Godzilla Killa' up. However Madison kicked out at 2.9 as Momo tugged on her short hair and tried to think of how to take down the tank of a foreigner that was Madison Steel. As Momo pulled Madison up by her blonde hair, the more powerful Madison shoved her off and as Momo charged in, Madison nearly took her head off with a savage lariat that turned Momo inside out like a ragdoll as Madison laughed and hooked the leg as the referee slid into position and counted 1-2-

Momo shocked Madison, and the fans, when she kicked out from Madison's signature move as Madison's mouth hung open in shock as she angrily swiped at the referee in anger as she stood up and launched the official across the ring when he wouldn't move out of her way fast enough. Scowling, Madison yanked Yuhi up and grabbed her in a German Suplex position as she called out with a mocking inflection "Oh! Come on Momo! Come on!" as she spat at the jeering fans before she threw the 14 year old young rookie right onto the top of her head with a spike German Suplex as Madison grinned and ran a hand through her blonde hair when she saw her opponent's body crumple on the mat. Laughing Madison strolled over and placed her foot on Momo's chest to some serious heel heat as she gave the camera the middle finger with her left finger and counted with her right as the referee counted 1-2-But Momo kicked out once again as the fans cheered and hollered as Madison's eyes bugged out of her head as she dropped to her knees and pounded the mat with both fists as she started to scream angrily.

" _ **GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"**_ Madison roared angrily at the referee as she snatched the referee by the throat and shoved the terrified man away before she turned around and got nailed with a spin-kick to the head from Momo only for Madison to scream right at Momo as she bellowed out **"DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!"** as she nearly decapitated Momo with a second lariat before grabbing Momo's body, who was on her stomach, Madison screamed in a rage as she deadlifted Momo's body up into a powerbomb position and folded Momo up like an accordion with her powerbomb finisher as Madison hooked the leg and gritted her teeth angrily, looking more monstrous and enraged than she did at the start of her match as the referee slid into position and counted 1-2-3

The fans booed as Madison angrily yanked her arm away from the referee before she suddenly grabbed the official and dropped him with a powerbomb as the fans jeered even louder as Madison picked up her Godzilla t-shirt and placed it on here again before grabbing her Ribera Steak House jacket and placed it on her body, zipping it up all the way as she suddenly grabbed the unconscious referee up by his shirt and threw him through the middle rope and to the ringside area as Madison grabbed a hold of Momo and nailed her with another powerbomb. Madison laughed and rolled out of the ring before looking into the camera and saying with a grin "That is why, you don't mess with The Godzilla Killa…motherfucker!" as she flipped the camera off and stuck her tongue out before striding to the back as the officials and medics came to check on the end result of Madison's rampage. It was as if The Godzilla Killa was doing Godzilla like damage wherever she went, and from the condition of the referee, no-one was safe from her.


End file.
